


The night is long

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Male Slash, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

 

and yes, porn. I admit I'm not very used to draw Porn things but fortunately internet is full of things from which I can take inspiration XD


End file.
